


Piano´s and Massages

by MissReylo



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 08:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissReylo/pseuds/MissReylo
Summary: Philip makes a horrible piano lesson a lot better.





	Piano´s and Massages

‘Try it again, Y/N.’ Eliza said patiently from behind you. You were at the house of the Hamilton’s for your weekly piano lessons. You hated playing piano, you were a disaster at it. But your mother had said that a proper young lady could play one and had asked Mrs. Hamilton to teach you.  
Eliza was amazing at the piano. Her hands moved at a miraculous speed and the music she produced was heavenly.   
‘I can never get this right!’ You complained. ‘It’s too hard, Mrs. Hamilton!’  
‘Calm down, Y/N.’ Eliza said, putting her hand on your shoulder. ‘Eventually it will all fall in to place. It did for me.’  
‘You’re a natural talent.’ You sighed. ‘I want to cry every time my mother tells me to practice.’  
‘Let’s take a break.’ Eliza suggested. ‘I’ll get some tea for the two us.’  
She went away. She was the perfect woman, everything you would eventually have to be. A dutiful wife, a loving and doting mother, a graceful and beautiful woman who could play piano.  
Damn that piano!  
Your hands felt terrible and you stood up, staring out of the window. You saw Angelica Hamilton playing with her younger siblings. They seemed very happy.  
‘Have you seen my mother?’ You shrieked, turning around. Philip Hamilton, the oldest Hamilton, stood in the door opening. His curls bouncing on his shoulders and he smiled cheekily.  
‘She’s just… getting some tea.’ You stuttered.  
‘Oh.’ Philip said and walked over to you. ‘Can I give you a massage?’  
‘Excuse me?’ You asked, stepping away from him and bumping against the cabinet.  
‘Don’t lie to me. I can see from the way you stand that you have a sore neck.’ Philip said, putting his warm hands on your neck and started massaging.  
You held back a moan and closed your eyes.  
‘You’re beautiful.’ You heard him whisper in your ear. He was very close, closer than was appropriate, you thought. If Eliza came back and saw you like this….  
but right now you felt too nice to care about that.  
‘Go out on a date with me.’ He whispered, kissing just under your ear.   
And suddenly his hands and lips were gone. You kept your eyes closed and when you opened them he was gone. Your cheeks were very warm.  
Eliza came in, carrying a tray.  
‘You know, Y/N, I was thinking, if you’re really unhappy with playing piano, I could always tell your mother you don’t need lessons anymore.’ Eliza said, offering you a cup of tea. ‘Are you all right, you’re a little flushed?’  
‘I’m all right.’ You said, your voice shaking. ‘And that won’t be neccesary. I think I want to give piano lessons another chance.’  
Eliza would never know that the only reason you continued to suffer every week behind the piano, was her son.


End file.
